Boys Over Roses
by PurityMoon
Summary: May is a humble girl, while Drew is a obnoxious young man, they both meet up in a prestigious school called Rosemary Academy, and things turn out to be a turn for the worst! They both go through tough times and sometimes face some difficulties. Is it too much for both of them to handle!
1. Chapter 1

**Boys Over Roses **

**Disclaimer: I don't own May and Drew(:**

* * *

**The PokeNews:**

**"Good morning and welcome to PokeNews! Today, we will be talking about a school world wide that has everyone wanting to go! The school is called Rosemary Academy. Everyone is buzzing about trying to get into this prestigious school! This school only allows the highest of them all and wealthiest! Although you could get in with a scholarship, people say it is very difficult! Once you get in while your in kindergarten, you will keep moving up a grade, no turning back! I'm pretty sure no one will want to turn back anyway! Students will receive letters to let them know if they have made it or not, so keep an eye out for your letter!"  
**

**~~Boys over Roses~~**

May had been listening to the radio while doing her chores. She had wanted a scholarship in that school and tried out for one, but still didn't receive anything back...yet. She was hoping she could get in to help her family. There family wasn't exactly poor where it's like Cinderella's food she eats, but still not on the wealthy side, so she was hoping that with the help of this school's intelligence, she will be able to do something big and grand! Like go to the Olympics! Technically though, she had to get her letter first. May had heard from Leaf herself, that she got in, oh! How lucky! She'd also heard from her other best friend, Dawn, that she got in, more or less, from her wealthiness. May was sure of it that she had passed, yet she still had this uneasy feeling in her stomach that she might not of made it... or it could've been from this morning's breakfast... ugh!

* * *

At Rosemary Academy, a girl nervously opened her locker, hoping that she would receive what she hoped that she received. As soon as she opened her locker, she fainted, she had gotten their usual signature card and a rose from their leader, Drew Hayden. That meant one thing, he had rejected her, yeah yeah you think that when Drew gave this young girl a rose, that it was a sign of love, but no, everyone in the school, even the kindergarteners knew what Drew's roses meant. That's what he's known for. Now back to the rose, it wasn't your typical red rose, no! It was a withered rose! As Drew passed by the crying girl(She had recovered from passing out) he smirked at her, and walked away, not even turning back, or looking at her.

**~~Boys over Roses~~**

"AHHHH!" screamed May,making a humongous ruckus upstairs trying to get ready for school. You see, right after May gave you a little background information of her life, she received the best news of her life! She had made it in the school! She was more than happy! She zoomed into her mama's room and shouted out the good news all over the house! Now, we're back to May and her clumsiness for forgetting time just like that! May quickly brushed her teeth while grabbing her uniform and shoving it on herself. The uniform consisted of something very sophisticated and some very precious and very expensive fabric! May didn't even know if her uniform was made of fabric, considering that it was a little heavy, for all she knew, it could be made out of flattened out gold with some silk on top! She started brushing her "bedhead" and decided to make it look nice for the first day. She obviously wanted to make a good impression on the wealthy, not including Dawn. May also clipped on the only thing expensive in her whole family, it was a 16 karat gold necklace passed down for generations, it had a lovely heart with roses, the necklace was given to her from her dad right before he died from an unknown sickness. It was so special to May that she wore it almost every single day. May glanced at her reflection for one last time before heading out of her room, grabbing her pokeballs and shouting at the top of her lungs that she was leaving, then she ran up to the school's bus stop, and found Leaf and Dawn waiting for her.

"What took you so long?!" shouted Leaf.

May was still panting. "Sorry guys! I uh, sorta overslept.. heh heh..."

Leaf and Dawn both rolled their eyes before all of them stepped into the bus.

When they arrived at Rosemary Academy, they quickly thanked the bus driver and jumped off the bus and ran to school. As soon as they got there, they were almost immediately pushed aside as all the girls began screaming their little heads off. May, Leaf, and Dawn all plugged their ears. May stopped a passerby and asked what was happening, and just as her luck wasn't going so well, it just so happens that it still wasn't over yet.

"Uh, do you mind telling me what all the noise is about?!" yelled May over all the screaming girls... and even some boys.

The girl rolled her eyes. That's the second time someone rolled their eyes at me! What's up with people today! "You guys must be first years then, if you don't know about the absolutely gorgeous yet trouble-making boys at our school!" Right after she said her last few words, which might I add that I couldn't really understand her last few words considering they were a blur to May, the squealing girl rushed over to the big crowd gathered around a group of boys that May and her friends couldn't exactly see. May, Leaf, and Dawn were pushing people out of the way to get a better look, not like they actually wanted to see how gorgeous they really were, they were just a bit curious.

**~~Boys over Roses~~**

Drew, Gary, and Paul were the main attraction at the school, they were known as the "Rose Threats" considering that they reject almost every girl with a withered rose. Drew was looking at the crowd like it was no big, Gary was taking a liking at some girl, and Paul stared at everyone with his cold, stone-hard eyes. A small but pretty looking girl came up to Drew. All of the students leaned in to hear what she was gonna say.

"Um, um, uh D-Drew I-I would l-like to give this cake that I made myself to you!" said the girl, looking up at Drew while anxiously waiting for the answer.

Drew just stared at the cake, not amused at all. "You say that it's homemade?"

"Uh yes sir!" said the girl. Then unexpectedly, Drew shoved the cake into the girls face. May and her friends were shocked! Especially May, she did not tolerate with his behavior!

Another one of those snotty girls(I guess you could say that, by the way she looks) perked up. "If you must know, Drew never eats anything besides what is made by his personal 5-star chef!" The girl was in tears as she raced out of the room in humiliation.

Drew didn't really care at all for what he has done, he simply plucked out a handkerchief from the snotty girl's pocket and started wiping his hands with it, then he simply dropped the piece of fabric and it was almost like a atomic reaction! Everyone dove for the handkerchief except for the three girls as you all know, May, Leaf and Dawn. May and her friends all looked at Drew disapprovingly.

Then all of a sudden, May shouted out to Drew, definitely not in a loving way! "You freaking bastard!"

Drew looked up to her in surprise. "Hm?"

"Don't act all innocent and pretend you didn't hear me! I saw what you did to that poor girl! That was so rude and disrespectful!" By now, every single pair of eyes were on May and Drew.

Drew raised his eyebrow. "Like I care. And are you sure your talking to me? No one has ever spoken to me like that before, because the consequences could be dangerous." Gary and Paul both smirked at May, Leaf and Dawn.

May snorted. "You think I'm scared? Ha! I'm not, in fact, why don't you start punishing me?! I'm not afraid of some guy that acts all tough, cause you know what?! A guy that may act tough, could actually be scared of a tiny spider!" With that said, May flipped her hair, hmphed at Drew, and left the scene. Leaf and Dawn quickly followed May, but not before smirking at the boys, who were indeed in total shock!

"You go girl!" said Dawn pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah! That was so cool on how you dealt with those obnoxious loser boys!" laughed Leaf giving May a high five.

"They deserved it! The poor girl's probably crying to death from what Drew said so rudely to her!" May was shaking her head.

"But you totally taught them a lesson! Ha!" retorted Dawn.

**~~Boys over Roses~~**

However, back with Drew and the others, he was not impressed. Drew grit his teeth. _Oh that girl was totally going to get it!_

"Dude! Did that girl seriously diss you like that?!" asked Gary laughing while slapping Drew on the back.

Drew smirked and flipped his hair acting as if nothing ever happened. "It's not like that one girl can actually stop me!"

"Hm." was all Paul said although you could tell that he was a bit impressed at May's courage to stand up to Drew.

**~~Boys over Roses~~**

May, Leaf and Dawn were all swimming in the school's indoor pool. Their classes ended about an hour ago and they all decided to have some fun. They were laughing and splashing water at each other.

"May, come on and have some fun!" shouted Dawn while dunking Leaf into the pool. May was swimming laps across from them. They had also let all their pokemon out. May brought Wartortle, Milotic and her Dragonair out, Leaf didn't bring any of hers out since she only had grass types, and Dawn let out her Finneon, Buizel and her Piplup. They only brought out three of their pokemon even though they have all six with them. May had her Blaziken, Wartortle, Delcatty, Milotic, Dragonair, and Glaceon, Leaf brought Leafeon, Tropius, Scisor, Turtwig, Leavany, and Meganium, and Dawn brought her Piplup, Buizel, Finneon, Togekiss, Ambipom, and her Mamoswine.

While they were having fun they didn't notice three shadows lurking about.

Once they all changed back into their clothes, they went for some ice cream. As they were eating their ice cream, they saw a girl trip off a ledge and land beside Drew, Gary and Paul. But what was really embarassing for the little girl is that her ice cream landed on Drew's expensive looking shoes. May decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry Mr. Drew! I-I'll do anything to pay you back!" begged the girl.

Drew thought for a moment before placing a smirk on his face. "You said you would do anything right?"

The girl hesitantly nodded.

"Well then, lick the ice cream off my shoe." said Drew, his smirk even wider when he saw her horrified look.

May thought it was time for her and her friends to but into this.

"What in the world do you think your doing?!" shouted May. The little girl quickly dashed away from the scene.

"UGH! You get back here!" yelled Drew. "Great now I lost her! And I just simply told her to lick the ice cream, since she said she would do anything."

"You are too despicable!" screamed May.

"Fine, since you butted into this, why don't you lick the ice cream off my shoe?!" said Drew.

May narrowed her eyes. _I really hate this guy!_ May started lowering her head down to Drew's shoe... then suddenly she shot up, with her ice cream in hand and smashed her ice cream in his face! Drew, shocked by the sudden force, fell to the ground. Gary and Paul, plus Leaf and Dawn were all snickering. May smirked at Drew. "You really think I'd give up my pride that easily?! No freaking way! Give up my ass! You are such a disgrace to actual cute guys!"  
Before May left, she said one last thing. "By the way, my mint ice cream really goes with your hair, mint head!"

**~~Boys over Roses~~**

Drew by now, was furious, so furious that he started ranting on and on about how May was such a disgrace to her kind! Gary had to go up to Drew to calm him down.

"Dude, she's a smart one, better be careful." stated Gary.

"I already know that stupid!" shouted Drew.

"Why don't you do what you usually do, place our signature card in her locker to let her know that we're coming after her?" Gary shrugged his shoulders but not after Drew started giving Gary a manly hug.

"Dude you rock! That's so smart! We are gonna teach her a lesson she's never gonna forget!" Drew's smirk got wider and wider on his face, if it got any wider, he would've looked like the grinch!

_She is so going to pay!_

* * *

**FIN. By the way, my other story, "Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend" is on Hiatus until after I finish this story, sorry guys! I have writers block with that story! But I promise the story's not abandoned!(; I hope everyone's enjoying the New Year so far! Don't forget to check out my New Years One shot, New Year's Confusion!**_**  
**_

**Make sure to Review! They are most definitely welcome! :{D**

**~Purity Moon  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So just to let you guys know, I did take the idea from Boys over Flowers, but I only watched a few episodes so I don't really know the whole thing, that's why it's going to be different XD**

**Boys Over Flowers, Chapter 2: Drew's Plan  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drew's devious acts  
**

* * *

"...May...MAy... MAY FREAKIN MAPLE, WAKE UP!" shouted Dawn, screaming into May's ear while sitting on her bed in her dorm, Dawn, Leaf and May were lucky enough to be able to share a dorm, but the only problem for May was the morning wake up call. Dawn and Leaf would sit by her bed and scream into her ears. It annoyed the hell out of her!

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! By the way, what's for breakfast?" asked May, while scratching her bed head.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about every time you wake up?!"

May shrugged her shoulders. "What else is there to think about? I mean, you guys know me pretty well, and you know that I don't really care about how others think of me!"

"True true, but did you hear?! The school is having their 4th annual welcoming ball!" squealed Dawn, Leaf and May were pretty sure that their next door neighbors have woken up by the screeching sound of Dawn.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm planning on not going and just sitting on my bed and just chilling while eating some of the school's cafeteria food." explained May.

"Oh no your not! Every one that is first year has to go, and 2nd year, 3rd year, etc. can come if they want!" stated Leaf.

"And how can you even stand the school cafeteria May?! Their food is so disgusting! Last time we were there, I think I ate meat pudding, not steak!" Dawn made a face.

"Guys the point is, it's not gonna matter if they don't have one student there, I mean, it's not like their gonna count off each student for not being there." said May.

"Actuallyyy... they are going too. Apparently, this event is held by the most popular boys and they're are 3rd years here, and since their wealthy, they bought everything needed there, so they most definitely will make sure everyone is there." exclaimed Leaf.

"Okay I'll do it, but that's only because I care about my grades here!" said May, while Leaf and Dawn were both dancing in her room squealing.

May turned around to check the time and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets! It was freaking 8:50! She had ten minutes to get ready and head to school!

"You guys! Do you realize what time it is?! We should've talked about this later! I'm going to be so late!" screamed May dashing around her room, she grabbed her uniform and stuffed it on her, then she quickly brushed her teeth. May roughly brushed her hair and put her trade mark bandana on. Then she slipped on her flats and dashed out of her room leaving behind her school bag.

Dawn and Leaf were both staring at her and started giggling.

"Does she even realize that she forgot her school bag?" asked Dawn, laughing.

"I don't think so! But we better head to school to hand it to her before it's too late." stated Leaf, before both of them calmly walked out of their dorm.

* * *

**~~Boys over Roses~~**

May ran to her locker, and rushed her combo, and she surprisingly got it right! As she opened her locker, everyone was staring at her nervously. May raised an eyebrow at this. When her locker opened, out came the signature "Rose Threats" card and a withered rose. May rolled her eyes when her little crowd gasped. May just threw the card and the rose onto the ground and stomped all over it. May huffed and then tried reaching for her school bag on her shoulder. When she found out their was nothing on her shoulder, she began to panic. She realized she left her school bag in her dorm.

"Oh no! What to do? What to do?! I only have two minutes to head to class and I still don't have my school bag! Ugh, I must've left it at my dorm! Well then, Leaf and Dawn would've came over and handed my bag over to me by now! What's taking them so long?!" muttered May.

At that moment, both Dawn and Leaf raced into the building and ran to May to hand her her school bag.

"Thank goodness your here! I thought you might not make it!" May breathed out her breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"Well you ran out of our room so fast that we couldn't tell you that you forgot!" explained Dawn.

"Oh, oops sorry!" said May, a look of guilt on her face.

**~~Boys over Roses~~**

Drew had his phone to his ear. "Okay, is everything set? What do you mean you can't do it?! I order you to so you better do it! I'm not afraid to beat you up you nit wit!" yelled Drew into his phone. The voice was squeaky now, and the person quickly agreed to do it. Drew shut his phone off with a smirk. Oh she was so gonna get it!

"Dude, don't you think that this is going a little over board? I mean, I admit the ice cream on to the face was pretty damn funny, but what your just about to do, might be too much... plus I don't want that Leaf girl to think of me in a bad way! I actually am interested in her." said Gary while spiking his hair and smirking too.

"Hm. Troublesome girl." was all Paul said.

"Oh I'm not doing anything to the other girls, just that one girl, I think her name was... Shay, Nay, Kay... oh! May! Whatever, the point is, she will face the wrath of the Rose Threats!" said Drew glaring at the wall.

**~~Boys over Roses~~**

May silently walked into her classroom and breathed a sigh of relief. There was still no sign of her teacher, everyone was still talking about how May received the Rose Threats card and Rose. May didn't care one bit, she wasn't afraid of some boys who think they're greater than others. She walked over to her desk and quietly sat down and got out a book to read.

When her class ended, she headed out the door and was greeted face first on the floor! Apparently, janitors really don't care about their floors! May groaned but as she stood up, she was soaked!

"Oh please, a little water never hurt nobody!" muttered May as she sloshed into the girls bathroom and grabbed paper towels to dry herself off. When she looked dry enough, she headed out the girls bathroom and found everyone laughing at her. This was no doubt, Drew's doing! Because when she came out, flour was poured onto her! She looked like a freaking ghost! If this was payback, then they were pretty lame at them. She tried running out the front door but a rope tripped her and she fell, again face first on the greasy floor. Now May was pretty steamed, she knew she was clumsy but that was no accident! Of course, she knew that if she went to find Drew, he'd think that he'd won, but she had other plans!

May marched up the hallways stairs and met up with Leaf and Dawn.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! Your arms are bleeding!" gasped Dawn.

May sighed, she didn't really feel like crying, but it was hard not to resist.

"It's okay, we'll definitely get back Drew and the boys!" said Leaf then she continued on, "and I know just how to do it!" said Leaf, while cleaning off the scratches.

"How...?" asked May. She really wanted to get back at Drew for doing this to her!

Leaf smirked. "You, May Maple, are going to wow Drew Hayden at the welcoming ball!"

* * *

**FIN. And that's it for now! I'll try to update as soon as I can, maybe this weekend! (: Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Reviews are most welcome here! XD**

**Love you guys for at least putting up with reading my stories! They probably aren't that good since I suck at writing, LOL. **

**~Purity Moon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here's the next update! Oh and let me remind you again, I didn't watch every single episode so this is going to be different, and that's how I want it to be. XD Oh and I'm pretty proud of myself for updating earlier than usual. XD Disclaimer: I don't own the fancy ball that Drew plans every year.**

**Boys Over Roses, Chapter 3: Getting Ready**

* * *

"How exactly am I supposed to "wow" Drew at the ball?!" asked May.

"Easy peasy lemon squeazy! All you have to do is dress so beautiful that he can't take his eyes off you!" stated Dawn while winking at Leaf.

"Yea! I mean, how hard is that? Your pretty so all we have to do is swab on some makeup on your face and woah! Your gorgeous already!" said Leaf.

May rolled her eyes. "I know that your just trying to convince me to go to the ball, and as you can see, I'm not as thrilled as you guys."

"Pish Posh! Listen to yourself! I've never seen you where a skirt, or a dress in my life! I mean, people would start thinking that your not feminine!" said Dawn, laughing, but quickly shutting up after seeing May's death glare.

"Fine, but I'm only staying till 7:30, no later than that!" said May.

"Alright, okay, but don't blame me when you might actually start having fun at the ball." Leaf winked at May.

"Besides I can't stay any later I still have to help my parents with their shop!" stated May.

"Okay we get it, but promise you won't leave earlier than the time you promised!" begged Dawn and Leaf.

May sighed. "Okay I won't, I promise."

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

Drew was tossing a ball in the air while smirking.

"Uh hello? Earth to Drew?!" waved Gary.

"I bet you ten bucks that she is going to walk right through our door in 3...2...1...0...?" Drew was confused, usually the person that they torture always come crying in.

Gary started laughing. "Dude, you owe me ten bucks!"

Drew glared at the door. _'Why hasn't she arrived yet?!' _"She's probably just late, okay now 3...2...1...0...?" Drew couldn't believe this! She still hasn't arrived! He was becoming impatient.

Paul looked somewhat amused at Drew's failure of a plan.

"C'mon we still have to plan the annual ball like we do every year." muttered Paul.

Gary muttered something about not receiving his ten bucks while Drew was still staring at the door angrily.

It seemed as though Paul was the only sane one in their group.

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

May and the others had already changed into their casual clothes. They had changed into something confortable instead of something so itchy yet fancy. Dawn was wearing a cute sweatshirt that said "Love Me" and jean short shorts, Leaf wore a green shirt with pink poka dots and white capris, and lastly, May wore a red pullover with NIKE shorts. They were walking along side each other, heading to the mall.

Dawn suddenly squealed, thinking about her dream dress she was going to wear. May and Leaf had to cover their ears well before going deaf.

"Dawn! What's with the squealing?!" questioned an annoyed Leaf.

"I was just thinking about this dress I saw, that would be so good for the ball!"

When they arrived at the mall, Dawn dragged Leaf and May into a famous dress store that neither May or Leaf could afford anything there.

"You do realize we can't afford anything in here right?!" said May.

"Are you serious?! Like this is really cheap! I mean 230 dollars for a dress! That's the cheapest I can get!" stated Dawn, then continuing after seeing May and Leaf's blank faces. Dawn waved them off. "Whatever, I'll just pay for both of your dresses, pick any that you would like!"

"Are you kidding?! I'm not just about to make you pay that much!" yelled May, and Leaf nodding her head in agreement.

"Honey, I've got like a billion dollars in MY bank account! Imagine what a few hundred bucks is gonna do!" said Dawn.

"Fine, but I'm picking the cheapest one here!" said May, dragging Leaf with her.

Dawn just shrugged them off and went on finding the dress she was dying to buy.

"Blue dress blue dress where are you hiding... AH HA! Didn't think you were pretty good at hide and find dress anyway!" muttered Dawn. But as she was about to grab the dress that she wanted so badly, a way over done manicured hand reached for the dress at the same time.

"Uh I was already going to take that dress." said Dawn tugging it her way.

"Well your just going to have to give it up! I've had my eye on this dress for a long time!" said Ursula. Ursula was a snotty girl who was filthy rich! Dawn had met her yesterday, but it wasn't too friendly.

"Funny, what can you see with that clown makeup you have on?!" yelled Dawn, getting impatient with her.

"You did not just insult my makeup! Now give me the dress!" yelled Ursula. Soon both of them were playing a mad game of tug-o-war. Dawn heard a rip in the dress when she tugged it her way.

"Fine you can have it!" said Dawn, dropping her hands off the dress.

"Thank you for having some respect in a lady, hmph!" Ursula sashayed to the checkout desk.

Dawn smirked. "Yeah, have fun with a ripped dress!" she muttered. Dawn sighed, looks like she was going to have to find a new dress. She went back to looking through the racks.

Now we find ourselves with May and Leaf.

"What color dress do you think will best match me?" asked Leaf, eyeing a purple dress.

"I think a green dress would look amazing on you Leaf." stated May.

Leaf pouted. "Awe darn it! I was going to go with a purple dress that I liked!"

"I never said you couldn't try the dress on." said May looking through the racks of dresses, trying to find a red dress.

Leaf quickly took the purple dress and dashed to the dressing room. Leaf came out after 5 minutes in a spaghetti strapped lavender dress that went down to her knees. The dress was gorgeous but Leaf didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong Leaf?" asked May.

"It didn't look as good on me as the dress by itself." groaned Leaf.

Both May and Leaf went back to searching. Soon Leaf found this light green dress that was also spaghetti strapped, but it puffed out at the ends of the dress. It was also sparkly on the top half of the dress. Leaf found matching green pumps with the dress, and found a cute barrette that also went with the dress. Leaf absolutely loved it! But on the other hand, May was having a little trouble finding a dress that matched her style. Dawn and Leaf had already bought their dresses and were helping May pick out a dress. Soon May was pushed into the dressing room with different dresses.

May came out in a all black mini dress, May was shifting around in the dress. "Ugh, too itchy!"

May came out in a peach colored dress that seemed to be to roomy. "I look fat!"

May tried on a lot of dresses but couldn't find the right one. The mall was gonna close in 20 minutes and she still hadn't found a dress! Finally, she saw a dress that looked good enough to impress Drew, she found accessories with the dress too! She spotted some strappy heels that went well with her blood red dress. When she got out of the dressing room, Dawn and Leaf gave it a thumbs up, the mall was closing in 5 minutes so May didn't know if it was because of the limited time, or if it was because they actually liked the dress, but May didn't care, all she wanted was too get out of the dang mall! May set the dress down and Dawn paid for the dress then they all left.

"How can I make the money up for you Dawn? I feel bad for wasting so much money!" said May looking guilty.

"Don't worry, you two are my best friends for life! I would do anything for you guys!" stated Dawn, cheerfully.

"Your the best!" May and Leaf hugged Dawn.

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

Drew, Gary, and Paul were getting ready for their ball. Drew was wearing a white tux, Gary and Paul were wearing black tuxes. They were all fixing their hair, Gary had his spiked, Paul had his just the way it usually was; down, and Drew had his hair styled and brushed to the side. They were all looking high and mighty. They plastered their usual smirks and headed to their limo.

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

On the other hand, the girls were taking much longer. Leaf came out in her green dress with her pumps, her hair was super straight and slick with the barrette that she bought in her hair, her makeup was some mascara and light eye shadow and red lip stick, Dawn was wearing a snowflake white off the shoulder dress with light pink wedges, her hair was in a sleek bun and she had pearls in her hair, her makeup was a lot of mascara and baby pink lip gloss, who really stood out in their group was May, wearing a strapless blood red dress with a sweetheart neckline and her strappy black heels, her hair was curled and bounced every time she walked, and in her hair was a bright red rose. Her makeup was very light, but her face shone with brightness. She wore a rose necklace that matched her earrings. Every one of them looked stunning! All of them wore cardigans over their dresses because of the chilly wind.

May, Leaf and Dawn all went into Dawn's convertible and headed over to the ball room. Tonight might be a night they would never forget!

* * *

**FIN. Next chapter will talk about how the ball is going to be.(: SO keep an eye out for the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this! Oh and remember that it's probably not going to be as close to Boys Over Flowers as you may think(; **

**Reviews are most definitely welcome! :{D**

**~PurityMoon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boys Over Roses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drew's shocked face.**

**Chapter 4: The Ball**

* * *

May was squirming around in the car while Dawn was driving, Dawn was just about to go insane!

"MAY STOP SQUIRMING YOUR DISTRACTING MY DRIVING!" screamed Dawn, letting go of the wheel.

May suddenly stopped squirming and her eyes widened with fright. "STUPID! YOUR HANDS AREN'T EVEN ON THE WHEEL! HANDS ON THE WHEEL! HANDS. ON. THE. WHEEL!

Leaf sighed, she had to go through this every day, and it was starting to get really- "REALLY ANNOYING!"

May and Dawn looked behind at a steaming Leaf, but May quickly slapped Dawns face so her face faced forward on the wheel.

"What the hell May?!" yelled Dawn rubbing her cheek. May just giggled but she stopped and sweat dropped when she saw Dawn's looming figure.

When they got out of the car, it was a surprise they didn't kill each other! They were all fuming but gorgeous.

* * *

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

Inside the ball room, Drew was talking to Gary and Paul with his arm around Brianna's waist. Gary and Paul were with Vanessa and Ursula. They were all just standing there and chatting when suddenly Drew was bonked on the head multiple times by Gary who had wide eyes past him. Drew was staring at him weirdly.

"Uh, hello? Did you just hear me? I said, I bet the girls are gonna come in cheap looking dresses, that'll definitely bring their status lower in the school." said Drew, smirking.

"D-dude, l-look behind you!" sputtered Gary, still looking like his eyes were out of its sockets.

Drew rolled his eyes and turned around, everything seemed to be going slow motion after that. Three girls looking shy walked to the center of the ballroom. They looked like teen super models coming from Teen Vogue! Drew gaped at the three girls, mostly staring at a girl in a blood red dress. Drew couldn't believe that was May! She looked... GORGEOUS! Drew suddenly lost control of everything and dropped the plate of food he was holding. Everyone heard the clank of Drew's plate and turned around, they all just noticed how beautiful the three girls were and the boys followed suit by dropping their plates to!

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

When the girls entered the ballroom, no one seemed to notice them, May and Leaf didn't really care while Dawn on the other hand, hated being ignored.

Dawn pouted. "Why are we being ignored?! Someone should at least be kind and offer their hand to dance!"

"It's okay Dawn, you won't die, I'm pretty sure there are going to be some boys that'll ask you." exclaimed May.

May and her friends were too busy chatting when they were interrupted by a loud clanking sound around the ball room. They lifted their heads only to see that every single plate lay on the ground, broken and or totally not usable anymore. They raised their eyebrows when all the boys were gaping at them. Looks like they finally received the attention Dawn wanted so badly. Soon, they had almost the whole boy population in the school, ditch their girl and rush over to Dawn and the others.

"GAHH! Dawn this is all your fault!" yelled Leaf over the loud crowd of boys.

"YA! If you hadn't made us so gorgeous, maybe we could of been left alone!" screamed May, fuming at Dawn. Although Dawn had her friends glaring at her, she seemed cheerful.

"You guys should thank me! I helped you get so many cute ones and all I get is glares from both of you?" shouted Dawn, also surrounded by millions of boys.

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

Drew smirked finally getting out of his trance over May. It seemed as though Gary and Paul were also in some sort of trance too. But they snapped out of it as soon as Drew had.

"Dude, that Leaf girl is so damn hot! I'm going to ask her to dance!" said Gary, walking away.

Paul still had his stone cold look on his face. "Hn." But Paul also went to find Dawn.

Drew was left standing alone, he couldn't believe his friends just ditched him like that! _Oh well, May's cute enough today so I'll dance with her._

Drew went on to the stage in the ball room. "Attention! Everyone!" Nobody listened to Drew. Drew drew in his breath. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" That definitely got everyone's attention, including May, Leaf and Dawn. "I would like to announce that Gary WILL be dancing with Leaf, no doubts, Paul WILL be dancing with Dawn, no doubts, and I... WILL be dancing with May! So everybody stay away!" All the girls were groaning, and some even started tearing up!

May, Leaf and Dawn all looked angry because of the way Drew had basically claimed them as theirs.

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

**Gary and Leaf**

Leaf wasn't even facing Gary as they danced. Heck, she made sure to stay a feet away from him when they were dancing! Gary was trying to persuade her to come closer to him, but that just made Leaf back away even further!

"Awe come on Leaf! Is it that bad dancing with me?" cooed Gary.

"Yes. It is that bad." replied Leaf, staring at him with bore.

"Sooo how about we go to my house after this?" whispered Gary, into her ear, seductively.

Leaf immediately pushed him away and started punching him in the arm. "YOU F***ING PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME THIS INSTANT! UGHH GOOOOO!" Leaf had now started kicking him real hard with her heels. "Don't-*punch*-ever-*kick*-talk-*fist*-to-*knee*-me-*jump*-again!*Swing! AND WE'VE GOT A HOME RUN!*

With that said, she turned around, hmphed at him, and left to find Dawn and May. Gary was groaning in pain. "Babe, won't you help me?" Leaf sharply turned around and marched right up to Gary.

"What in this hell of a world did you JUST SAY?!" screamed Leaf.

Gary did something he has never done before, he whimpered like a pup! "I-I said that your... hair was looking nice...?" Gary managed to squeak out a few words.

"That's right, it's called, "The LeafGreen STYLE BABY!" shouted Leaf in triumph. Leaf left behind Gary, hoping that Dawn and May were having much better luck than she was.

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

"Soo, do you play any sports?" asked Dawn, while dancing with Paul.

"...football." replied Paul in a monotone voice.

"Um okay, so do you like shopping? OH I do! Like it's so much fun! Did you know that I'm rich? OH! OOPS! I probably shouldn't have told you that! You might've been a burglar *gasp* or even worse! A serial killer! Oh no, I just told you so much about me! You know I take Kung Fu, so I can kick your little butt! SO you better be careful! I won't go easy on you! Oh, I almost forgot what I was talking about! Shopping! Yeah! So did you you know that there are a bunch of sales in the summer? I always go to my favorite stores and the Italian food there, is so delish! I mean, one taste and it's like your in heaven! It's that good! Oh! And also the time wher-

"SHUT. YOUR. FREAKING. MOUTH." yelled Paul, which surprised Dawn greatly, usually Paul doesn't say anything more than a "Hn" Dawn was pretty proud of herself for making him speak more than two words, even though the words weren't the kindest words you'd hear from a teenage boy.

"Yay! I made you talk more than you usually do!" cheered Dawn.

"Hn." said Paul.

"Aaaannndd that moment is now in the past." Dawn sighed sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen up, I am only dancing with you because I have too, so don't think I actually want to hear all that junk you talk about." explained Paul, while Dawn was gaping at him for speaking so much. Truthfully, Paul was actually glad to actually understand what a girl was saying, all his fan girls, including Ursula, always talk in this weird way that's supposedly supposed to get you the boys, or in other words, Drew, Gary and I.

Dawn pouted. "Fine be that way, but just so you know, I'm not dancing with you on my free will too." Dawn was upset, she actually wanted to become friends with this guy, but it seemed as though he won't let anyone close to his heart, not even Gary or Drew. Dawn left Paul standing there, while she went to find Leaf and May, maybe they were having better luck than she was.

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

May was dancing with Drew, although it looked more like a glaring contest. They were both squeezing their hand tightly while they were holding hands. Finally, May just turned her head and hmphed at him. Now it seemed like they were having an arguement with each other.

"Airhead."

"Banana Butt."

"Little Red."

"Palm Head."

"Bandana."

"Do you see me wearing one?"

"Fine, FAT rose."

"You did not just call me that."

"Oh but I did."

By now, they were head to head, then a white haired boy cut in.

"Um, May Maple right?" asked the boy shyly, Drew raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting company at their little anger fest.

May looked surprised. "Uh yeah, who are you?"

"I-I'm Brendan Birch, andIwaswonderingifyoucoulddancewithme."

"...Huh...?"

"Could you do me a favor and dance with me?" asked Brendan, nervously.

"Oh! Well sure I'd love to, I mean I'm not really BUSY right now sooo okay!" May emphasized on busy to let Drew know.

Brendan then lead May somewhere where they could dance. Drew was fustrated, he was supposed to be her only date! Drew stomped off outside into the ball room's garden where there was a grand pool. He was muttering some curse words, when suddenly, there was a Yanma that landed right beside him. Drew started screaming like a girl. He slowly and carefully made sure he got away from the bug, but he wasn't looking where he was going behind him, and fell into the freezing cold pool water.

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

Inside the building, May was dancing near the entrance of the ball room and heard a giant splash, she quickly excused herself from Brendan and went to see what she heard. When May went into the garden, she looked at the pool in horror, there was Drew thrashing around in the pool screaming for help and that he couldn't swim. May quickly went inside.

"HURRY GUYS, DREW'S IN TROUBLE!" Everyone looked up in an instant, especially Gary and Paul, and they all ran to the pool, May dove into the pool and swam swiftly to Drew, by then, he was already unconscious. May cursed to herself for letting him wait so long in to pool. May dragged Drew up to the concrete. Everyone crowded around them.

"DREW HAYDEN WAKE UP THIS INSTANT YOU IDIOT!" screamed May, into Drew's ear. Silence. Then nothing. May shook her head, she really didn't want to do this, but she couldn't just leave him here unconscious, so she performed CPR on him. Everyone gasped. May rolled her eyes. She was just giving Drew CPR, nothing too dangerous! By the third time she was going to give Drew another round of CPR, he opened his eyes, right when May's lips were inches by Drew's. May widened her eyes as Drew pulled her closer while she tried refusing, when May finally broke free, Drew sat up, smiling mischievously at May.

"YOU PERV! I just saved your life and the first thing you do when you wake up is try to kiss me! UGH!" May slapped Drew hard on the face, May forgot that everyone was still there. The girls were sighing in relief that their prince was alright, while the boys were laughing at Drew's fail attempt to kiss May. Drew chuckled lightly, not even feeling the searing pain on his right cheek.

When everything finally almost settled down, May was fuming when she got into Dawn's car while ranting how stupid Drew was. Dawn and Leaf both winked at each other knowing that May most definitely liked their "kiss."

**~~Boys Over Roses~~**

"Dude! You were so close!" laughed Gary while slapping Drew on the back.

Drew chuckled. He was in a fairly good mood tonight after sort of kissing May.

The next mornings events were definitely going to be interesting!

* * *

**FIN. Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you guys were satisfied! I told you the ball was going to be a bit different than the episodes ball! **

**Make sure to drop a review while your here!(:**

**~PurityMoon :{D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, PurityMoon here! I'm so so so so sorry for this terribly late update! With all the school work I had, I didn't really have time, so I hope this will make up for the loss, and I promise I'll update sooner than before! Disclaimer: I don't own Drew's awesome smilee XD**

**Boys Over Roses, Chapter 5: The Next Mornings Events**

* * *

Drew was in such a fabulous mood the next morning, he even surprised his butler with his eagerness to go to school early! He was feeling so cheerful, that when a maid accidently spilled his tea, a previously fire-able offense, he barely notices! When his butler assured him that the maid will be fired, Drew had told his butler that this house hold was run too strictly... they had to loosen up a bit! Every single worker that worked in his home were shocked!

As Drew walks off, he announces, "What great weather we have today!" Although the sky said otherwise as thunder rumbled in the distance.

The reason for Drew's good mood? He had more tricks in stock for May today! Drew played a lot of practical jokes on May, first, he smeared oil on her locker room door, making sure her hands slipped when reaching the lock, then he filled up the pool with rubber ducks! Back in his room, Drew was watching everything on TV, while laughing his ass off. He thought that this was a great way to show his gratitude to May, thinking that this was a step up considering that he didn't throw trash into the pool this time. (Never mind the fact that May can't swim in either condition.)

Outside of the building, was a guy that was training his pokemon, Brandon, a under level student at the school who was very sweet and kind. May was mumbling to herself about how immature Drew could be. When May reached Brandon, Brandon had cut himself on accident. May saw what was happening and offered to help him As May was bandaging his wound, the mean girls were hiding behind the bushes, and when a perfect moment came, they took a camera shot of May wrapping his hand.

In the pool, lays Drew on a raft smirking to himself as he waits for May to show up. When the pool door opens, Drew thought it was May, shooting her an insult. But instead, he met the "Three Bimbos" who show him the photo of May and Brandon. Drew was so angry while the girls just babbled on.

"Shut up!" yelled Drew.

"Aw, don't you think this picture was just like adorable?" smirked their leader.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Drew threw the camera onto the ground breaking the new camera.

The girl just laughed. "I'm pretty sure they have been dating for a while now.

Drew stalked out the door and met a surprised May who was hoping that Brandon would come back to talk to her after he left. Drew saw her confused expression, and since his ride was hurt, he lashed out at her.

"Are you disappointed that I'm not who you were hoping for?!" mocked Drew.

May started to walk away from Drew, but Drew wasn't about to let go that easily. Drew grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"And where do you think your going?" asked Drew angrily.

"I have no business with you so I'm leaving." retorted May, annoyed.

But Drew still had no intention of letting her go, he sneered at her for toying with him. He forcefully tries to kiss May. May was alarmed and struggled to get free from his grasp. May shook back and forth making sure he couldn't kiss her. May was panicked!

"No! Stop! Don't! said May, still struggling.

That stopped Drew in his tracks. He slowly let go of her, and this time, without anger, he spoke to her.

"Do you really hate it that much?" With that said, Drew walked away from her.

As a result, the next morning, May was mortified and refused to go to school, scared that she would meet up with Drew. Her mom was ready to force her to go, when they suddenly got an invitation to a rich girl's party. May was confused, she never met this girl, yet she was inviting her? Her mom was delighted that her daughters social status went up. Her mom decided it was time to "borrow" a formal dress that she could where. But the dresses at the dry cleaners sucked! May was saved that day, when a package arrived at her house from the same person. It was a lovely silk dark blue dress that flowed out like a flower just about to bloom. It reached just right before her knees. The dress came with everything! There were a pair of black strappy heels and a blue rose pin to hold her hair up! It was absolutely gorgeous! Yet May didn't know why this girl would send her all these things.

That night, May was getting ready into the new dress. It fit her perfectly, and although she doesn't really have much of a body, the dress really did the trick! The dress was just a plain one but it was a halter dress. She put her hair up in a perfect bun, and clipped the rose in her hair. She didn't really have much make up but she dug up some eye shadow and mascara. May slipped on her heels and said good bye before heading off to the party, in truth May was very nervous! This was her first time going to a formal party.

Drew was also invited along with his two friends. Brandon also came! May was very happy that Brandon could come, she had started to like him very much even though he wasn't as cool and tough as the "Rose Threats."

When May arrived there, she was immediately whisked away by Gary and Paul. There set her down right in front of Drew before taking off. They both looked at each other warily, both knowing why they stared at each other with tension. But Drew was the first to break their awkward silence and they immediately started bickering with each other again like before. To their surprise, Paul and Gary had peeked in on their little party, and called May the cutest and prettiest girl here. May was embarrassed at how well they treated her, when Drew just scoffed saying that was impossible.

They all went into the ballroom where the girl that invited May was standing on a platform with a cake. The girl was named to be Brittany and Brandon's childhood friend, they both don't act like they love each other but they do. Brittany made a startling announcement saying that she was leaving for good and heading off to a different state! No wonder Brandon was so down yesterday! He wasn't concentrating and accidently cut himself! May was depressed thinking that she definitely didn't stand a chance with her for Brandon's love.

It seemed as though the "Rose Threats" finally figure out why Brandon was down lately, seeming that they noticed it too. May's eyes filled with tears of sympathy for Brandon as Brittany finished her speech. Brandon left the party early, with Brittany following right behind him.

* * *

**Again, I am so so so sorry for this super late update! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's not the best, and it's really short, but I still hope it makes up for the really late update! **

**Thanks for reading and make sure to drop a review while your here! (:**

**~PurityMoon**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, this is an earlier update. (: So hope you enjoy! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the plot but whatever. :D**

**Boys Over Roses, Chapter 6: Drunk May**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Brendan was fiddling with a little toy that Brittany had given to him when they were kids. Suddenly, Brendan threw the toy into the trash.

"I feel like I'm being abandoned!" shouted Brendan, both angry and hurt.

"If there's anything here I can't leave, it's you," replied Brittany, gently speaking to Brendan.

"I don't want you to lie to me," yells Brendan.

"If I was lying, I wouldn't have been bothered by you setting your eyes on May, when you went running to her, I found my heart falling with a thump. Isn't that funny?" she retorts.

"Stop treating me as if I was a toy, and besides I've only had my eyes set on you for the past years I've spent with you and that's not enough?! I'm a man too!" admits Brendan furiously. Brittany apologized to Brendan and hugged him. As they pull apart, Brendan automatically kisses her, but instead of the kiss being full of love, it was more on the awkward side.

May arrives at the doorway just in time to see their kiss. As soon as she sees what's happening, she decided to save her sympathy for later and quietly closes the door. May immediately started banging her head against the wall trying to remove the scene she had just seen. May was so engrossed on hitting her head; she didn't hear the footsteps that approached her.

"If you collapse here, it'll be really embarrassing," stated the unknown voice.

May looked up to see Drew smirking at her. May was about to reply to his unnecessary joke, when she heard the two move inside the room. May hurries away from the door, but not quickly enough to escape without being seen.

May stumbled with her words as she spoke. "Um, uh I-I just arrived and wondered if you wanted cake?" That was all May managed to squeak out. May decided it was best to save the embarrassment by not saying anything about the kiss.

"Actually, Brendan and I were just going on a drive, care to join?" asked Brittany to May. May thought for a moment, but ended up not wanting to be the third wheel so she declined the offer.

"We're going somewhere too," answered Drew, smoothly. For once, May was relieved with Drew's exit strategy and plays along with it. To make the "act" more convincing, Drew put his arm around her while smirking. Brendan looked at Drew's arm with interest.

When they were out of earshot, Drew starts talking.

"This act of kindness will be my way of repaying you for saving me at the pool the other day," says Drew.

"No way! These two things are nothing to compare about, plus this is only worth 10 percent of payback," protests May.

Drew argues. "More like 50 percent!"

"25 percent," retorts May.

* * *

Drew took May to a fancy bar, which was empty because he bought the place for the night. It was supposed to be a romantic gesture, but Drew didn't want May figuring out that. So instead, he says in an unsentimental way that she could shout or cry here, or do whatever she wanted.

May stared at Drew weirdly. "Why in the world would I do any of that?!"

"Well you just witnessed the love of your life kiss a girl." Drew stated matter-of-factly.

"…He is not the love of my life! Sheesh! You exaggerate way too much! Besides, I'm no competition against Brittany, I'm not smart, I'm not pretty, my family is somewhat poor-" Your figures not that great either, and your temper's bad too," added Drew, cutting off May.

May started getting annoyed by his words. "Fine, how can such a worthless person like me be jealous of her? I don't even have the right to be jealous."

"Your right, you are not that special, but you're not worthless either, if Brendan met you before Brittany, I'm sure he would of liked you. Sure your looks and your family circumstances sort of suck, but you are the first girl the almighty Drew has ever acknowledged. There was an uncomfortable silence between them when Drew excused himself to use the bathroom because he suddenly felt over heated.

May also felt the same way and grabbed a glass of what looked like water and gulped it all down.

By the time Drew comes back to May, she's totally lost herself(drunk). Drew tried to get to her, and with being impatient already, he shouts at her to get it together.

That caught May's attention. "My family, my looks, and my brain suck, even if you didn't point it out so clearly, I already know, got it punk?"

Drew was amused by her, as May rambled on and on about her cons. Then May jerks up and laughs ruefully. "I'm sad today Drew." Then May slaps him and continues, "All right, let's say you've paid me back 50 percent, and thanks for saving me today Drew, I can't do anything for you but instead…" May leaned forward, grabbed Drew's suit, and kissed him full on the lips. After their kiss, Drew waits to see what May would do. May smiles at Drew before collapsing onto him.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but I have spring break next week so you'll definitely be expecting an update! So I'll update as soon as possible! :D Oh and yeah, a little contestshipping at the end there, even though May was drunk. XD**

**~PurityMoon**


End file.
